Endless
by animegurl3
Summary: 1xR After the war, Relena is missing a certain someone without a doubt. She is holding a celebration of peace...but an unexpected suprise occurs. What will happen? Will things turn out for the best? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1 Endless

Endless  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the character.  
  
  
  
Part I:  
  
Relena stands firmly by her balcony, letting the many thoughts cloud her mind. She was now Prime Minister, and with her meetings and her work, she has but no time to think to herself. She would wake up in the middle of the night, letting herself ponder about the many things she has no time to. It had been five years since her and Heero had seen each other during the Marimeia crisis. She really missed him…she always thought of that one moment. The moment when she cradled Heero in her arms after the told that he didn't want to fight anymore. To feel his warm body against hers made her calm, an endless peace. No words were needed that day, just that moment pierced a memory in her mind. She also thought of her stalker like crush. She laughed to herself for her lovesick behavior, but she did not regret the moments with Heero. He was the one that inspired her to make peace to the world, to make herself work so hard and…he was successful. He had no idea how much he had given her, but she would always appreciate him for that, nothing could make that feeling go away.  
  
"Heero…" she would sigh to herself every night.  
  
She returned inside to her room and went back to bed. She looked straight at the bear which Heero had gave her, standing there after five years in the same spot. She went over to the bear, kissed it on the forehead and whispered a thank you.  
  
"Relena…earth to Relena…"  
  
Noin had tried to get Relena's attention, she was daydreaming once again.  
  
"Huh…what is it?"  
  
"You must get ready for the ball that you are holding tonight, you must make a good impression."  
  
"I know…"  
  
Noin had give Relena a good ol' smile and said, "You'll be great tonight, don't worry. Now you better get yourself ready."  
  
"Okay, thanks Noin."  
  
She smiled and walked out. Noin was now her sister-in-law since she married Milliardo (Who didn't see that coming?). She was glad to have her around, she felt part of the family to her ever since they met. She had taken such good care of her, but Relena didn't need it. She was all grown up, she learned to take care of herself.  
  
The ball…she was holding a ball for some of the representatives of other countries to show appreciation for the hard work they had done to keep this global peace at hold. She didn't mind, she needed a break from all those papers, which she would write and fill day by day.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A mysterious young man heard of this ball, he felt he would need to be there. The man smirked to himself and ran off. He would work his plan perfectly, everything will go perfectly.  
  
  
  
Part II:  
  
"Relena! It's almost time, are you ready?" Noin shouted out.  
  
Relena came out of the room and she placed a façade of both shock and surprise on Noin's face.  
  
"Miss Relena, you look absolutely beautiful!"  
  
Relena was wearing and nice white dress, which ran to the bottom of her feet. She had a nice assortment of jewelry, pure diamond that shone and nice glimmer. She wore slender, glass slippers. Her strawberry blonde hair was wrapped up to a high braided bun, bangs held back. She had felt like Cinderella, she really was beautiful sight.  
  
"Why thank you Noin." She smiled to her and slightly blushed. She started to walk down the stairs slowly, one by one.  
  
"Everyone has arrived, so make a great entrance and break a leg!"  
  
She nodded and continued walking. She arrived at the huge doors, which led to the ballroom. She spoke a few words of confidence and opened the doors. The doors open and the crowd went silent and turned to look at Relena. Milliardo and Noin stayed at her side. The crowd started to applaud at her. She smiled and went up to a small podium and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome tonight. I am glad that you all came at the time to get together and appreciate all of your hard work to maintain a global peace that has been held for the past five years. Again, thank you for coming and have a great night tonight."  
  
The crowd again applauded.  
  
Later…  
  
Relena was tired, almost every male had asked her to dance. Her feet were cramping and she was getting a little annoyed about all the attention. She wanted to make a getaway…no she had to. She had told Noin that she was going to stay some time in her private garden for a while. She agreed and nodded, and off Miss Relena went.  
  
The private garden held by her household was now a sanctuary for her, a place of peace. She had gone here a lot when she was stressed out or just needed to free her mind. It was at first a maze, but once you got to the middle, it was unconditionally gorgeous. At the middle, there were four benches that had surround a heavenly fountain. It was her heaven. She went over to the fountain and looked at her reflection in the water. She gave herself a frown, she had thought of Heero again. She always dreamed about her first dance with him. She was a teenage then, but was now a woman. She had always wondered if Heero would tell her if she were beautiful. She let a thin tear run down her face. She loved him, more than anything, and she would never get the chance to tell him everything she wanted him to hear.  
  
"Relena…" spoke a low and slightly cold voice.  
  
She had lifted her head and let her eyes widen. Relena remembered that same voice, that voice that had haunted her for so long. She turned her body and faced the man, but once she faced him…she noticed the prussian eyes.  
  
"…Heero?" Relena lightly spoke. She was still in shock. She knew it was him, it just had to be him. She prayed to god to let it be him. Her pulse started racing, and her cheeks flushed; she knew it was him.  
  
The mysterious man walked over to Relena. The man stood firm, as he approached Relena. As he faced her, his dark-brown hair covered most of his eyes, he was quite tall, and has the same magnificent prussian-blue eyes. When Relena looked at his eyes, her heart melt right in the very spot. It was Heero, he was back. Heero stood right infront of Relena, locking his eyes to hers.  
  
He advanced closer to her face and whispered  
  
'Omae o Korosu '  
  
Then, unexpectedly, he pressed his lips on hers. Relena felt like her heart had stopped. She couldn't believe what was happening. Heero kissing Relena. She had dreamed of this moment, now finally she felt the warmth that she needed. She wished the moment would never end, and it felt that way. As Heero parted from her, he looked at her as she looked at him. No words were needed to be said, they knew what each other felt, wanted. Heero placed his hand toward her.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
She smiled and placed her hand to his.  
  
"Why yes, kind sir."  
  
She had got closer to his body; she had never felt so secure, so warm, so…alive. For the first time she felt alive. Tonight was for her; the love that would be endless to her heart had now finally arrived to her. They both danced under the glimmering night; it was the love they had that had brought them together, the endless love. 


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations of a Meeting

Endless - Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the character.  
  
Relena was resting in her king-sized bed...what a night she had last night. Receving her first kiss and danced with the man that she had hopelessly fallen for. That was the highlight of her night...she had been working so hard as Prime Minister. She lazily rised from under covers, then pure bliss covered her face. She laid her feet to the ground and suddenly noticed a folded piece of paper on the bear Heero gave her. She approached it and opened it gently.  
  
Come meet me at Northway Park at 6  
  
'Huh...that's weird'.  
  
She decided to take a nice, warm shower then figure what to wear. She turned the shower knob over and was about to get undressed when...  
  
'Oh no...I completely forgot...papers, papers, and more papers'.  
  
She sighed and decided to worry about that after her shower. She got herself in and let the drops of hot water soak her body. Besides that...she just kept thinking of Heero. He came so unexpectedly...does it mean he loves me? Or that he feels sorry for me?  
  
'Love can be such an a enigma sometimes'.  
  
She then got out and wrapped a towel around herself and went back in her main bedroom to dry off. She then spotted a note on the floor. She picked it up and it read:  
  
Relena -  
  
Milliardo thinks that you need a break from all your work. Go and relax for today...he insists. Myself and Milliardo will take care of things...you go out and have some fun! I'll see you later.  
  
Noin  
  
Relena smiled to herself, "Isn't this my lucky day"? She happily went to her closet and looked for something to wear. And you know how girls are...have to find the perfect outfit.  
  
"Hmmm....what shall I wear when I meet with Heero."  
  
She was looking through assortments and assortments of clothings. When suddenly...one caught her eye. She held the article of clothing by the hanger and thought 'Perfect'. It was slim, angel-style type of dress. It was spaghetti straped with a cornered which draped low. She then got some matching high-heel white shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to this time leave her hair down with the bangs out. She lightly giggled to herself.  
  
"I look great...let's just hope Heero will agree".  
  
She feel lightly upon her bed as if she had been falling from the sky and landed on a puffy cloud. Butterflies in her stomach were coming back to her. She closed her eyes in happiness and anxiously waited for that time...6 o'clock...Northway Park...herself and Heero.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Heero prepared himself by wearing a yellow, casual, long-sleeved shirt and slightly dark denim jeans. He was thinking of last night. Having his hands placed in hers and moving to the music. Look at her lovely turquoise eyes, breathing her intoxicating fumes, just having her by made him tingle inside...desiring to take her in his arms, never letting go. He first thought of it as a distraction...but then again...he could use the distraction.  
  
'Relena...', he had thought to himself. Look at what she had done...a cold, perfect solider with a heart of stone was now thinking of this woman...his angel of peace. He could finally put to rest that former life he had as a solider...and be reborn, hopefully with his angel of peace by his side. He then took his jacket and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Relena was waiting for Heero. She had been so nervous; she had to go over their early and wait. She was thinking about what he was going to say, what she was going to say, and endless amount of thoughts in that criteria. She sat down by a nearby bench and looked ahead at the pond. She looked at the beauty of the reflection coming from the sunset. She felt a quite breeze come over her. She closed her eyes peacefully then opened them suddenly as she heard someone approaching. She stood stiff and there was Heero. All she could do was gaze into his prussian-blue eyes. He then stopped in his tracks and their they stood...  
  
Face to face.  
  
************************************  
  
Well how was Chapter 2? Good, really good, or bad? Please read and review. Chapter 3 coming up so stand by, Hope you enjoyed this chapter...this is probably a corny one but hopefully it will get better along the way. Thanks for reading, and please post your reviews!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Guardian Angel, An Angel o...

Endless - Chapter 3  
  
A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the character.  
  
  
  
She heard someone approaching. She stood stiff and there was Heero. All she could do was gaze into his prussian-blue eyes. He then stopped in his tracks and there they stood...  
  
Face to face.  
  
"Heero." she softly murmured. She went over and sat once more on the bench. She motioned Heero to come sit and he did as requested. There they were Heero and Relena.sitting next to each other. Relena had never thought in her wildest dreams it would one day come to this.at least that's what she thought. She felt the gaze of those prussian-blue eyes on her.  
  
"What's bothering you Relena?" Heero broke the silence. That made Relena more uptight and nervous than ever. She felt those same butterflies from long ago when she met Heero come back.  
  
"I guess I'm just exhausted from working so hard.maintaining the peace and all," She gave a little smirk to him.  
  
"Relena...you should be proud. You have changed the lives of millions and have given them the life they should have. A peaceful one.that's what you are giving everyone".  
  
"I guess you're right Heero, but some people want to take that away. For revenge, for hate, even love can cause such things". She looked sadly to the ground, tears forming forming. Then out of the blue.  
  
"Whoever they are." Heero stroke the tear off her face with his finger then placed his palm on her cheek, ".I will protect you."  
  
"Heero." He really did have such a kind soul. 'Heero.my guardian angel' she thought. Then Heero suddenly got up and quickly latched out her hand.  
  
"Follow me". Heero than ran dragging Relena behind him. Relena was lightly giggling and trying to keep up, 'What on earth is he thinking'. After a few mintues of running, they came upon a beach. Relena took off her footwear and set it aside. Heero then took Relena's hand this time and they both strolled along the ocean.  
  
Relena was so happy, she was with he guardian angel.hand in hand. She then put on a mischievous smile and spoke, "Say Heero.look at the bird". He then looked into the sky, "I don't s." Relena then flatted her palms and pushed Heero into the water. Unexpected to Heero, he feel in and made quite the splash. Relena was covering her mouth trying to hold in her laughter, but then bursts out hysterically in laughter. Heero then grabbed Relena, and with a quick yelp from her, she fell into the water with him. As she was getting up.she heard Heero.laughing! She then began laughing with him and then it died down.  
  
Relena then pulled a string of seaweed out of Heero's hair and her face blushed furiously.their faces inches away. Heero then leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, claming her in a deep kiss, reminiscent kiss. As they parted, Relena rested upon Heero's wet chest and Heero cradled her in his arms. He placed his head atop of hers, breathing in her scent.  
  
"Aishiteru, Relena.now and forever" he softly whispered to her.  
  
This feeling they both had.was unbreakable. This feeling they had.was genuinely rare. This feeling they had.was a truly endless love.  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
************************************  
  
Well that's the end.or is it? Was it good, really good, or bad? Please read and review!!!! Sorry, I know it was kind of a short chapter. Anyways.I really hope you enjoyed this you enjoyed reading thing fanfiction as I did writing it. Thank you so much for reading it.and please post your reviews!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
a.n.i.m.e.g.u.r.l. 


End file.
